1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to antennas for radio frequency signal reception and transmission, and in particular to antennas for motor vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many applications it is desirable to conceal automotive radio antennas. For example, police using undercover cars typically do not want to use a two-way radio antenna that would identify a car as a police car. Conventionally, police sometimes conceal a two-way radio antenna by disguising the two-way radio antenna as a typical whip AM/FM radio antenna. However, as many cars no longer are equipped with whip antennas, such a disguise is no longer possible in some instances.
Another approach conceals a single antenna behind a bumper. However, a single antenna fails to provide the enhanced reception of a two-antenna diversity antenna system. Thus, police and other users of disguised antennas need an alternative technique for concealing two-way radio antennas.